


The Shower Curtain

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a smutty fic about my two favorite people and their shower curtain





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a selfie posted by Lee.......and what I spotted in the background.  
> As always, I own nothing and it is just my imagination running wild.

"DAMMIT! Freddie, you bad, bad kitty!!".

"MEOUWWWWWW!" Freddie comes darting out of the master bedroom, running, jumps up on the couch and into Richard's lap.

"Come here, you stinker.....this is the second one you ruined" and Lee comes out of master bedroom door, only wearing his boxer brief and an old t-shirt, toothbrush still in hand and looking rather upset. He sees his husband on the couch and the smirking feline, currently cuddled on his lap "oh yeah.....go running to daddy to protect you......you are a bad cat" and he huffs.

Richard pets the feline, which makes Freddie purr and Lee even madder. Richard looks at the tall American "what, love? I'm sure he didn't mean to".

Lee gestures wildly with the toothbrush "didn't mean to my ass! He shredded it, Rich! It is in sad strings, we can't shower in there.....water leaks all over the floor and makes a mess".

"Well, you did insist on buying the one with the goldfish all over it, remember? Something about it reminding you of your childhood and your first pet" and Richard strokes Freddie "he is just a cat, they are suppose to like fish".

"You are impossible and sure defend his sorry ass" and Lee waves his hand with the toothbrush again "kind of funny coming from the former cat hater".

Richard snorts "that was before we got Freddie".

Freddie sits up as Lee talks, following his toothbrush and as soon as Richard has finished the sentence, the cat leaps, claws on to Lee's thigh and climbs him like a tree, batting the toothbrush from his hand, jumps down and grabs it, darting out of the room.

A scream rips from Lee's mouth as the sharp claws penetrates his thigh  "FUUUCKKK! OUCH! Freddie, you giant fuck!" and he holds on to his leg.

Richard throws his book on the floor and flies off the couch, getting to Lee's side "bloody hell, you ok, love?" and he bends down to inspect the damage. 

Lee makes a face "I don't know.....fuck it hurts".

Richard grabs the back of Lee's neck and kisses him "I'm sorry, love........it does look bad, he got you good....there is blood, so we better disinfect it, cat claws are nasty".

"Don't I know it....." and Lee breathes in Richard's distinct smell, something that still makes his heart flutter and he brushes his lips against Richard's scruffy chin.

"Go sit on the couch, I'll go get the first aid kit" and he nudges Lee towards the couch.

He sits down with a sigh and grimaces "thanks......I guess I'll have to go buy a new toothbrush too".

Richard leaves and soon returns from the mud room with the tool box, one he proudly had put together himself with everything they might need in case of an injury. He did it after frantically searching through cupboards and drawers once, when he cut his thumb and Lee mumbling something about there might be some band aids in his back pack. Never again. He drops on his knees next to Lee, opening up the box, putting a towel under Lee's thigh "ok, I'm going to pour peroxide on the wounds.....might sting".

Lee nods and then makes a face when the liquid hits his skin, but not uttering a word.

Soothingly stroking Lee's hairy thigh, Richard leans up to kiss him "so sorry, love".

"Uhmph.....the bloody cat" and Lee kisses him back.

Richard carefully pats the scratches dry with some gauze, puts some antibiotic creme on each and then finishes the handy work with several band aids with cartoon characters "there, all better".

Lee inspects it "I guess, but didn't we have plain bandaids in there?".

"None that would fit......come on, Lee.....you are the one that bought them for when the nephew and nieces are here, remember".

"True" and he reaches for Richard, pulling him in for a hug and another kiss "thanks, babe".

"Always, love" and he runs his hands through Lee's ruffled hair and he sighs "I wish i could sit here all day, but I have some bloody Berlin Station call in interview any minute now".

"i know, I'm sorry.......I'll go get dressed and then run to town for some groceries, a new shower curtain and a toothbrush".

"Ok, but maybe not get one with fish on it, he really can't help himself, Lee".

"Fine, I wont...." and Richard stands up, giving Lee a hand to get off the couch.

 

Richard puts his phone down, plugging it in on the kitchen counter, looking up as Lee comes through the door "hi, love....how was town?".

"Fine..." and he hands Richard a couple of canvas bags "how was the press?".

Sighing, Richard rubs his face when he sets the bags on the counter "long, they always ask the same bloody questions every time".

"I know......" and Lee points "I bought the tasty sandwiches from the deli for lunch, you got a minute to eat?".

Richard looks at his watch "that sounds lovely and yeah, I got 30 minutes" and he roams through the bags, pulling out a square item, his voice sounding slightly mortified "you are kidding, right?" and he stares at the item in his hand.

"What's the matter with it? You said no fish that could tempt Freddie to shred it again......so no fish, no nothing......problem solved".

"But it's clear, Lee......a clear shower curtain! What's the point?".

Lee takes it from Richard "well, the main point it to prevent water all over the bathroom, nothing else and I thought we both love the white marble in the shower".

"We do, but it's clear.....".

"So?" and Lee looks at him "it hangs in our master bathroom, Rich......nobody else will see it and it is not like I haven't seen you naked before.....even in the shower".

Richard swallows "shut up, Lee......not another word about it.....we don't have time.....I need to eat or I'll pass out during my next interview".

Lee laughs and kisses him "ok, fine...but I promise you might actually like the shower curtain in the end" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

"Shut it, Lee.....please" and he gives him a pleading look.

"Ok, promise.......now lets eat so you don't faint and all your fans will go crazy because they think you died....".

"Very funny" and they sit down to eat, enjoying each other's company, the tasty food and quietly talking. 

 

Richard is walking around the big living room in the farm house, talking into his phone and gesturing. Lee quietly walks through, motions and holds up his running shoes and pointing at Pete jumping up and down on the porch by the window. 

Their eyes fall on Carl sleeping soundly by the fireplace and Richard gives a thumbs up. Lee leaves and Richard is trying to listen to the voice on the other end.

 

Richard finally hits the end button and drops his phone on the coffee table and rubs his face. What a bloody long day. He looks up, hearing the water running in the bathroom and gets up, following the sound. He steps over Lee's running shoes and clothes, carelessly discarded on the floor by their bed. He shakes his head and tosses the clothes in the in hamper and walks in the bathroom.

He stops in his tracks, just staring. Lee is in the shower, the new clear curtain giving Richard a perfect view of Lee's beautiful back, the water cascading down the long, lean lines, splashing over the dimples right above Lee's firm behind.

Fuck he is beautiful!

Lee looks over his shoulder, catching Richard just drooling and he smirks "all done?". All Richard can do it nod and then he swallows hard, his adam's apple bobbing. None of that is lost on Lee, who grins "see something you like?".

Another nod from Richard, who feels the blood rushing to his groin at rapid speed and he watches in fascination as Lee rinses his hair and then very deliberately and slow, moves his own hands over his broad shoulders, down the side of his torso and somewhere that Richard can't see. Lee's thigh muscles tighten a bit and Richard sees his beautiful rounded rear move as Lee slowly thrusts his hips, which sets Richard's lust and desire rushing through his entire body.

"Ohhh yeah.....feels so good...." and Lee looks over his shoulder, making sure Richard is still watching. He very much is and he automatically moves his own hand to the front of his sweatpants, tracing the shaft of his hard erection, closing his eyes for a brief second when he closes his fist. Lee encourages him "yeah just like that, Rich......touch yourself....I love to see you jerk yourself off" and he picks up his own movements a bit and moans, throwing his head back.

Richard whimpers "fuck Lee, let me see you....please......." and he groans when Lee turns around, giving Richard a perfect view of his cock, encased in his tight fist. Pushing his sweat pants down, Richard's own erection springs free and he doesn't waste any time, leaning against the double sink counter and taking hold of it again with his hand. He expertly guides his fingers to close around the hard shaft and strokes firmly up and down and then moans when he moves his hand all the way to the tip, sliding his foreskin back and forth, feeling his hand being coated with precum as he leaks eagerly from the slit.

"That's it Rich......keep going, babe.......does it feel good?" and Lee moves his own hand faster and then reaches down to cup his balls, spreading his legs and moaning in pleasure "ohhh fuck yes....oh god........".

"Lee!", Richard's voice is rough and deep and he mimics Lee, swearing loudly when he feels how tight his own sack is already "ohhhhh fuck".

"Close, babe.....ohhhh....." Lee breathes out as he tightens his grip even more.

Richard looses all resembles of control, kicks off his pants and yanks the shower curtain to the side, pushing Lee against the wall and they meet in a searing kiss, their tongues wrapping around each other. 

They are a tangled mess of desperate hands and moving hips, their hands all over each other. Richard is still wearing his t-shirt, which is now soaked and clinging to him. Lee yanks it off, dropping it on the floor and they both groan as their chests meet skin to skin. They devour each other, the obscene kissing noises being drowned out by the running water that is currently hitting Richard's back. 

Lee grabs onto Richard's beautiful behind and pulls him flush, their cocks rubbing against each other, but it is not enough. Their chests are heaving and Richard grunts as Lee moves a hand between them, finding Richard's cock, proceeding to stroke him "ohhh Lee....more....ohhhh".

Their mouths are still fused together and Richard fumbles blindly over Lee's hard stomach and closes his fist around Lee's erection, making Lee moan "ohhh yeah, just like that, Rich" and Lee cups Richard's face with his other hand, their eyes locked on each other, the same reflection of love, passion and lust reflecting back at the other.

Their voices blend together "ughh.....yeah......ohhhh.....fuck.....shit.....more......please......ohhhh.....close......ahhhhh......fuck....I'm gonna......fuck.......ohhhhh......".

Pressing their foreheads together, they bring each other to climax, both coming with a deep, muffled moan "umphhhhh" as their kiss deeply, feeling each other pulse and throb as their warm release spills out between them and over their hands.

They collapse against each other, their heads buried in the other's shoulder, their hearts hammering in their chests as they try to come back to reality.

Richard clings to Lee as Lee strokes his back. The Brit finally lifts his head and mutters "bloody hell".

Lee grins and kisses him "you can say that again, Rich, but it was worth it......damn....".

They kiss lazily and hold each other for a few minutes more, before they rinse and finally shut off the water. Lee steps out first, handing Richard a towel and looks down "uhm, babe......you are still wearing socks".

Richard looks down too and then reaches down to discard them, letting them join his wet t-shirt in the corner of the shower "I guess I forgot...you were too distracting".

"No shit, Rich......you also broke the shower curtain" and Lee points where it is hanging from only half of the holes it is suppose to, the rest ripped and drooping.

"Fuck, sorry...." and he gives Lee a guilty look.

Lee just laughs and comes over, pulling Richard into a warm embrace and their lips meeting again "I forgive you if it leads to hot sex like this, it was totally worth it.....I love you, Rich".

"I love you too, Lee......" and Richard lifts an eyebrow "you can actually thank Freddie, he is the reason you had to buy a new one to begin with....".

"You are bad, Rich, but fine....Freddie can have a half a can of tuna for supper......".

"i'm sure he will appreciate it and Lee...?".

"Yes, Rich?".

"When you buy a new one.......can you get another clear one?".

"I was planning on it" and he pinches Richard's behind before he drops the towel and walks out of the bathroom, looking over his shoulder "are you coming?".

"Lee, you horny bastard" and Richard throws his towel on the floor and runs after Lee, into the bedroom and onto the bed...........

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
